The Administrative Core provides centralized offices for the coordination of the Yale Mouse Metabolic Phenotypic Center (MMPC) research activities. The Administrative Core operates under the supervision of the Program Director and the Associate Program Director. The principle functions of the Administrative Core are as follows: ?Administrative and Financial Management ?Prioritization of Scientific Core usage by Users ?Coordination for Importing Mice from Extramural Institutions ?Material Transfer Agreements ?Cost sharing for use of the Scientific Cores ?Data Exchange and Confidentiality ?Feedback and Quality Control ?Administration ofthe Pilot and Feasibility Project Program ?Provision of a Scientific Enrichment Program ?Maintenance ofthe Yale MMPC Web Page ?Maintenance ofthe Yale MMPC Data Base ?Education and Training ? Research and Development In consultation with the MMPC/ AMDCC Coordinating and Bioinformatics Unit, the Administrative Core also maintains Center budgetary and workflow records; oversees the importation and workflow assignments for strains submitted for services; establishes, standardizes, documents and distributes phenotyping protocols; and provides for quality control and budgetary oversight. Whereas the significance and quality of the Yale MMPC is defined by its phenotyping cores, the Administrative Core promotes efficient operation of the Center and ensures its vitality and success.